Salahkan Guru Baru Itu, Pyon!
by Dominic Clearwater
Summary: "Etto, Kagami-kun, apa kau tau hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru? Dan lagi, aku mendengar rumor bahwa guru baru ini aneh." / Berawal dari kecerobohan seorang Kagami Taiga yang berujung pada perubahan di salah satu anggota badannya / "Apa yang terjadi padaku, pyon?" / A Kagami centric / Multi-chapter
1. Prologue

"Sial! Pagi ini aku bangun kesiangan. Jadi nggak sarapan, deh,"

" _Kagami-kun,_ "

"Aduh, baru jam segini perutku udah laper pula. Mampir dulu ke Majiba enak kali, ya?"

" _Kagami-kun,_ "

"Ah, nggak boleh, nggak boleh! Ntar malah telat, terus gerbang sekolah ditutup. Masa aku harus manjat gerbang sekolah kaya pas upacara penerimaan siswa baru waktu itu, sih? Ogah ah,"

" _Kagami-kun,_ "

"WHOA! Kuroko? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Sejak lima menit yang lalu aku sudah ada di sampingmu. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya, Kagami-kun,"

' _Bikin kaget aja.'_

"Maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu kaget, Kagami-kun,"

"Hentikan itu! Kau ini apa sih? Pembaca pikiran?"

" _Chigau_ ," kata Kuroko. Ekspresinya tetap saja datar. " _Etto_ , Kagami-kun,"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tau hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru?"

* * *

 **Salahkan Guru Baru Itu, Pyon!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eh, _souka?_ Guru pelajaran apa?"

"Kimia. Bukan kah kemarin Natsu-sensei sudah memberitahu hal ini kepada murid-murid di kelas kita, Kagami-kun?"

"Begitu kah? Sepertinya aku lupa."

" _Un_ , dan lagi, aku mendengar rumor bahwa guru baru ini sedikit….aneh,"

Itu adalah pembicaraan terakhir mereka sebelum bel masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya Kagami sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan rumor guru baru itu. Toh, guru kimia sebelumnya juga sama anehnya— memiliki hobi berburu serangga mulai dari yang kecil hingga ukuran besar, lalu mengawetkannya di dalam toples kaca. Kalau tujuannya untuk pembelajaran, sih, tidak apa. Tetapi guru itu melakukannya tanpa alasan.

Bodo amat lah. Kagami lebih mementingkan nasib perutnya yang kelaparan dibanding dengan rumor-rumor itu. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir ini baru jam sepuluh, masih ada beberapa jam pelajaran lagi hingga bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi.

' _Tidur saja lah,'_ pikir Kagami.

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepada Kagami waktu itu sehingga guru Sejarah Dunia tidak menyadari Kagami yang tertidur sepanjang pelajaran. Ah, padahal Kagami, kan, murid dengan badan terbesar di kelas itu. Ditambah warna rambutnya yang mencolok seperti itu membuatnya terlalu mudah disadari dimana pun ia berada. Mungkin Kuroko telah meminjamkan kemampuan _misdirection_ -nya kepada Kagami.

Ingin rasanya ia melesat ke kantin secara diam-diam. Tapi sayangnya, tempat duduknya cukup jauh dari pintu keluar. Serius, Kagami lapar, ya Tuhan. Mungkin dua puluh lima bungkus roti _yakisoba_ di kantin dapat menyelamatkan perutnya yang besar itu. Kagami hanya tidak ingin jadi remaja labil yang suka baper. Karena katanya sih, "Laper bikin baper", begitu yang dikatakan _senpai_ -nya yang suka ngelawak garing itu.

Ini semua gara-gara PS4 barunya. Ia terlalu antusias memainkannya hingga lupa waktu. Ketika jam digital yang terletak di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya menujukkan waktu 3:45 AM, ia baru tertidur. Itu pun dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Ia tertidur di lantai dengan _joystick_ di tangannya. Alhasil, ia bangun terlambat, tidak sempat sarapan— hanya memakan indo*mie goreng beserta _chicken wings_ , dan punggungnya encok seperti yang sering dialami penasihat tim basket mereka.

Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat jam tangan sport yang ia kenakan. Lima belas menit lagi. _Time sure does fly, huh?_ Ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau ini sudah bukan pelajaran Sejarah Dunia lagi. Lima belas menit lagi dan ia akan berlari sekuat tenaga menuruni setiap anak tangga hingga akhirnya sampai di kantin SMA Seirin. Itu bukanlah waktu yang lama. Sabar, Kagami.

Ia baru saja kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, tetapi nampaknya sang guru menyadari Kagami.

 _Duakh!_

" _Itte…_ " ia mengusap puncak kepalanya yang mendapat 'sapaan ramah' dari penghapus papan tulis melayang.

Kagami kembali mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa guru yang sudah berani melemparnya dengan penghapus itu. Merah bertemu coklat. Dapat ia rasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Mata itu begitu indah— bukan, salah setting ternyata.

Oh, inikah guru baru yang dikatakan Kuroko? Siapa tadi namanya?

' _Fujimatsu Daichi ka?'_

"Kagami Taiga, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana cara mencari pereaksi pembatas?"

' _Kuso! Kenapa si Kuroko nggak bangunin aku sih?!'_ Kagami menoleh dan ditemukannya Kuroko yang juga tertidur.

' _Tch! Lucky brat.'_

" _A-ano_ …dieliminasi, Fujimatsu- _sensei,_ "

"Salah! Khusus untukmu, kerjakan latihan di buku paket halaman 83 sampai 90. Kumpulkan di ruangan laboratorium kimia sebelum bel masuk setelah istirahat makan siang! Dan lagi, namaku bukan Fujimatsu, tapi Fujisaki!"

"Ah, _gomen_. T-tapi—"

"Kenapa? Ingin kutambah sampai halaman 95?"

"Tidak, _sensei,_ "

' _Apa-apaan ini, aura yang dikeluarkannya seperti aura Hyiuga-senpai,'_

Beberapa murid terkekeh melihat Kagami.

' _Sialan!'_

* * *

Syukurlah Kuroko dapat mengerti keterbatasan otak Kagami. Ia mengorbankan setengah waktu istirahat makan siangnya demi membantu Kagami mengerjakan tugas hukumannya. Dan kini Kagami sedang menaiki tangga, menuju laboratorium kimia bersama dengan tiga kantung plastik di tangan kirinya dan buku paket kimia di tangan kanannya.

"Permisi, _sensei_ ,"

Kosong.

Ia tidak dapat menemukan satu pun orang di ruangan itu.

' _Yosh! Aku dapat cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa harus dimarahi oleh orang itu.'_

Kagami dengan sedikit tergesa menaruh bukunya di salah satu meja di ruangan itu. Setelah itu ia mundur lalu—

 _PRANG!_

' _Oh, no!'_

Karena tindakan cerobohnya, Kagami telah menyenggol meja dan menjatuhkan dua buah tabung Erlenmeyer yang berisi cairan berwarna ungu pekat. Asap berwarna senada mulai terbentuk. Ia mulai kebingungan. Namun sebelum ia sempat beranjak dari tempat itu, pandangannya mulai gelap.

Ia tidak ingat apa pun setelah itu.

* * *

" _Doko da?_ "

"Ah, Kagami-kun, akhirnya kau sadar juga,"

"Kuroko? Aku dimana?"

"Kau berada di UKS, Kagami-kun. Fujisaki-sensei menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Beliau yang menemukanmu tergeletak di ruang laboratorium kimia lalu membawamu ke sini," ujar Kuroko. Ia membantu Kagami untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Oh, benar juga! Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah aku berada di ruang laboratorium itu untuk mengumpulkan tugas. _Che_ , lagipula, mana roti _yakisoba_ -ku?"

Kuroko _sweatdrop_. _'Kagami-kun no baka. Masih saja memikirkan makanan di saat seperti ini.'_

"Kagami-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin bertanya hal ini kepada Fujisaki-sensei tetapi ia sedang tergesa-gesa untuk mengajar kelas lain," Kuroko mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami perihal roti _yakisoba._

"Uhm…aku rasa saat aku hendak keluar dari laboratorium, kakiku menyenggol meja dan akhirnya dua tabung kaca berisi cairan kimia terjatuh. Asap mulai muncul, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap."

"Sepertinya kau keracunan asap itu, Kagami-kun. _Maa_ , kau tunggulah saja di sini. Aku akan ke kantin untuk membelikanmu roti _yakisoba_. Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi, kan?" Kagami hanya dapat mengangguk.

Setelah Kuroko keluar dari ruangan UKS, Kagami kembali berbaring di ranjang itu. Ruangan itu terasa sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya meskipun penghangat ruangan yang terletak di pojok ruangan masih bekerja. Jadi ia meringkuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah selimut tebal berwarna hijau pucat, mencoba mencari kehangatan di setiap inchi dari selimut itu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Kuroko kembali dengan membawa sekantung plastik berisi roti _yakisoba_ , seperti apa yang dikatakan sebelumnya. Karena ia tidak membawa uang sebanyak Kagami, akhirnya Kuroko hanya membeli lima buah roti. Kagami mulai membuka kemasan roti, tidak seperti biasanya, ia makan dengan perlahan kali ini. Kuroko yang duduk di samping ranjangnya hanya membaca _shounen manga_ dalam diam.

Setengah jam lagi kegiatan belajar mengajar akan usai. Dan karena ini adalah hari Rabu, artinya mereka akan memulai latihan basket seusai jam sekolah. Kemenangan Seirin di Winter Cup tidak membuat pelatih mereka meringankan porsi latihan setiap anggota tim basket. Meskipun begitu Kuroko tersenyum senang dalam hati, tidak sabar ingin berlatih bersama tim kesayangannya.

"Aku kenyang,"

"Ha?"

Ia kaget bukan main. Ia hanya memberi Kagami lima buah roti berukuran normal dan pemuda _redhead_ ini mengatakan bahwa ia kenyang. Lebih dari itu, Kagami tidak menghabiskan semua rotinya, ia hanya memakan tiga dari lima roti. Padahal biasanya Kagami dapat menghabiskan lebih dari lima belas bungkus roti.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau yakin?"

"Aku pusing, Kuroko," alis bercabangnya mengernyit, membuatnya seakan seperti menyatu. Tangan besarnya terangkat untuk memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Uh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan meminta ijin kepada pelatih kalau kau sedang sakit."

Sebenarnya Kagami sendiri tidak ingin bolos dari latihan— karena ia yakin pasti di hari selanjutnya mereka latihan, _kantoku_ akan melipatgandakan porsi latihannya dari yang lain. Ah, pelatih satu itu memang tidak pandang bulu. Tetapi tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat ini, ditambah ia mendengar dengingan melengking di kedua telinganya.

Butuh berkali-kali bagi Kagami untuk meyakinkan Kuroko kalau ia dapat pulang sendiri. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan bayangannya, sungguh. Kuroko terlalu baik menurutnya. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan gerbang Seirin. Tangannya merapatkan mantel tebal berwarna gelap yang dipakainya. Setlah ia rasa pakaian musim dinginnya sudah lengkap, ia mulai berjalan.

* * *

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam bulan ini ia membolos latihan. Meskipun ia juga kesal dengan fakta bahwa Seirin telah mengalahkannya di Winter Cup. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di dalam toko buku di pinggir jalan utama Tokyo. Matanya dengan gesit mencari majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru. Ya, tentu saja ia Aomine, siapa lagi yang menyukai hal-hal berbau vulgar selain dirinya. Tetapi sebelum ia menemukan majalah itu, matanya menangkap figur yang sudah ia hapal di luar sana. Orang itu sedang berjalan di _pedestrian_ dengan pelan. Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah, sedang kedua tangannya disembunyikan di balik saku mantel.

' _Kagami?'_

Ia awalnya tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Kagami di luar sana dan kembali mencari majalah yang diinginkannya, namun kemudian ia mendengar suara keributan. Orang-orang di sekitar _pedestrian_ terlihat mengerumuni satu titik. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Aomine keluar dari toko buku tersebut dan menemukan Kagami tergeletak di sana.

' _Bodoh! Kau kenapa?'_

"Minggir! Aku kenal orang ini," ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan.

"Apa aku perlu menelpon _ambulance_?" Tanya salah satu pejalan kaki pada Aomine.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang mengantarkannya pulang. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Bantu aku mengangkatnya, dan aku akan menggendongnya."

"Ah, baiklah,"

Dengan bantuan orang itu, kini Kagami sudah berada di punggung Aomine. Tangannya menjuntai melewati dada bidangnya, sedang kepalanya bersandar di pundak pemuda _dim_ , membuatnya merasakan napas Kagami yang panas. Ia juga dapat merasakan rambut _spiky_ Kagami menggelitik tengkuknya. Selama berjalan, beberapa kali ia harus membungkukkan sedikit badannya, dan membetulkan kembali posisi tangannya agar rivalnya yang satu ini tidak terjatuh.

Aomine masih ingat dengan jelas jalan menuju _apartment_ Kagami. Karena ia pernah beberapa kali berkunjung ke tempatnya; entah seusai mereka _one-on-one,_ mau pun untuk sekedar numpang makan karena tidak mau merasakan masakan Momoi, bahkan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saja ia tidak mau. Ia sudah sering— sedikit terlalu sering, keracunan makanan yang diberikan Momoi untuknya.

Setelah sampai, kini ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu _apartment_ Kagami, Aomine mulai merogoh isi tas pemuda yang lebih pendek dua senti darinya ini, mencoba mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu masuk. Setelah menemukan benda yang ia cari dan membuka pintu itu, Aomine mulai memasuki kediaman Kagami. Tempat itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke sini.

Ia memasuki tempat itu lebih dalam setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, berniat membaringkan Kagami di kamarnya setelah itu ia akan pulang. Tepat sesaat setelah ia menaruh Kagami di ranjang, dan berbalik badan, sebuah tangan hangat— tidak, panas, menahannya untuk pergi.

Ia menoleh, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ao- _pyon_?"

"K-Kagami?"

Semuanya terlihat normal, kecuali satu. Di atas puncak kepala Kagami kini terdapat sepasang telinga kelinci berwarna putih yang terlihat lembut.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

* * *

 **Author's note:** HUWAAA! Saya buat apa ini? Ya ampun. Kagami maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menjadi makhluk jadi-jadian. Ganteng-Ganteng Kelinci dia jadinya ya, hahaha /digaplok Kagami. Ini saya niatnya mau bikin Kagami centric, karena saya pikir Kagami itu big, cute dork. Semua orang cinta Kagami *termasuk saya*

Okay, saran dan kritik sangat saya butuhkan! Jadi jangan lupa untuk _**review**_ yaa, _minna_ -san~


	2. Day One

"K-Kagami?"

Semuanya terlihat normal, kecuali satu. Di atas puncak kepala Kagami kini terdapat sepasang telinga kelinci berwarna putih yang terlihat lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ao- _pyon_ — eh? K-kenapa aku mengatakan _pyon_ seperti itu, _pyon_?!"

Aomine menghela napas selagi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri ketika di jalan, karena kebetulan aku berada di situ, aku mengantarkanmu pulang," jelasnya. "Dan lagi, dari mana kedua telinga itu muncul di kepalamu? Aku yakin beberapa menit yang lalu benda itu belum muncul," lanjut Aomine sambil menunjuk kepala Kagami.

"Eh?" merasa bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan si pemuda berkulit gelap, Kagami turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan ke sudut kamar dimana terpadat cermin yang hampir menyamai tinggi badannya.

Sepasang telinga putih panjang muncul di pandangannya melalui refleksi cermin.

"E-EEEH?! Kenapa aku memiliki telinga kelinci, _pyon_? Lagipula kenapa aku terus mengatakan _pyon_ tanpa sadar?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, **Baka** gami!"

Kagami masih heran memandangi 'telinga barunya' di cermin. Tangannya berulang kali menarik telinga itu agar lepas dari sana, tetapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Yang ia timbulkan malah rasa sakit, sama seperti jika ia menjewer telinganya yang _asli_. Sedang Aomine yang berdiri di sisi lain kamar hanya dapat berkacak pinggang memandangi Kagami. Pikirnya, ini semacam lelucon.

" _N-naa_ , Kagami," panggil Aomine.

Kagami menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menyadari warna pipi Aomine yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap. Mata berwarna _navy blue_ itu menolak untuk memandang lawan bicaranya, menganggap lantai kamar Kagami lebih menarik dari apapun sekarang.

"Ada apa, _pyon_?"

"Bo-boleh aku memegang telinga kelincimu?"

* * *

 **Salahkan Guru Baru Itu, Pyon!  
Chapter 2: Day One**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Rona merah kini menghiasi pipi _tan_ Kagami.

"U-uh," ia mengangguk selagi mengalihkan arah pandangannya— apa saja, asal bukan Aomine.

Aomine mulai berjalan mendekati Kagami. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit sekarang, seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya sehingga detaknya tak beraturan. _Hell_ , Aomine tidak mau mengakui hal klise macam itu. Ia akan terdengar bodoh bila mengakuinya.

Langkah Aomine yang semakin mendekat membuat Kagami gugup. Ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menempel dengan dinding. Kini Aomine berdiri di hadapannya. Sangat dekat hingga ia dapat mencium aroma _white musk_ yang menguar di perpotongan antara leher dan pundak Aomine. Nafas hangat pemuda _dim_ itu juga mengenai rambut Kagami yang menutupi keningnya. Saat ini Kagami tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata biru itu secara langsung. Ia hanya dapat melihat setelan seragam Tōō Aomine yang berbalut jaket tebal berwarna hitam. Mungkin kalau Aomine bertahan di posisi itu lebih lama lagi, Kagami bisa-bisa _dying of embarrassment_.

Pipinya semakin memanas, "Ao- _pyon_?"

Lalu di detik berikutnya tangan Aomine mulai memegang telinga panjang itu.

"Tidak kusangka ini nyata," jari-jarinya menyentuh mulai dari telinga bagian bawah sampai ke ujungnya. Rambut di telinga itu berwarna putih bersih, seperti salju. Ah, mungkin ini adalah jenis telinga kelinci salju.

Halus.

Dan hangat.

" _Nghh_ …"

Dengan sekejap Aomine menjauhkan tangannya dari telinga Kagami.

"Berhenti membuat suara-suara aneh, bodoh!"

"Kau juga kenapa menyentuhnya seperti itu, _Aho-pyon_!" 

* * *

" _Ma ttaku_ , di saat seperti ini kau masih saja merepotkan, _pyon_!"

" _Uruse_. Anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran karena aku telah mengantarmu pulang. Kau kira mudah, huh, menggendong tubuhmu yang berat itu?"

Pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam itu hanya mendengus sebagai responnya.

Sekarang Kagami berada di dapur, memasak kare yang resepnya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Awalnya ia keberatan, sih. Tapi karena ia tidak tahan dengan Aomine yang terus mengoceh kalau dia lapar, akhirnya Kagami terpaksa memasak untuknya. Kau terlalu baik, nak. Padahal kau tahu kau masih syok dengan munculnya telinga itu di kepalamu.

Aomine sendiri yang duduk di _kotatsu_ tidak dapat konsentrasi dengan acara NBA yang ditontonnya saat ini. Matanya seakan bergerak sendiri melihat telinga kelinci yang bertengger manis di puncak kepala pemuda yang ia panggil Bakagami itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau Kagami dapat terlihat se- _kawaii_ ini; memakai apron polos berwarna biru langit, pipinya bersemu merah, telinga kelinci yang bergoyang setiap kali kepalanya bergerak.

' _Ah, bodoh. Apa yang aku pikirkan.'_

"Nih," ujar Kagami seraya menyodorkan piring dengan seporsi— bukan, mungkin tiga porsi normal kare dan nasi. Ekspresi Kagami cemberut dengan alis bercabangnya yang bertautan serta bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut.

' _Berhentilah menjadi begitu imut.'_

Merasa heran dengan Aomine yang hanya diam memandanginya, ia bertanya, "Ada apa, Ao- _pyon_?"

GAH! Sesungguhnya Kagami benar-benar benci dengan suara _'pyon'_ yang dikeluarkannya. Tapi apa daya. Suara tersebut ia keluarkan tanpa sadar. Setidaknya Kagami bersyukur ia masih dapat berbicara bahasa manusia, bukan sekedar ocehan _pyon pyon_. Ia mulai menertawai dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Mungkin kalau ia seperti itu akan terdengar sangat bodoh.

Kau salah, Kagami. Bukan bodoh, tapi _cuteness overload_.

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir,"

"Hm?" Kagami mengangkat alisnya, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit.

' _Aku khawatir akan melompat ke arahmu saat ini.'_

"A-ah, aku khawatir Toronto Raptors akan kalah dalam pertandingannya kali ini," ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke TV.

' _Alasan yang bagus, Aomine! Sangat bagus sampai kau terdengar bodoh, acara NBA kali ini menayangkan pertandingan antara Boston Celtics dan Miami Heat. Bahkan Toronto Raptors tidak ada di lapangan.'_

" _Souka_ ,"

' _Yosh! Syukurlah Kagami bodoh. Ia tidak menyadari hal itu,'_ Aomine tersenyum nista.

Ia memulai makan—sore menjelang malam—nya dalam diam. _Kotatsu_ tersebut terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman saat ini. Hanya suara televisi dan suara pertemuan sendok dengan piring porselain saja yang mengisi kesunyian di ruangan itu. Namun tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah suara yang mengganggu indera pendengarannya.

 _Munch munch!_

Aomine menaikkan pandangannya, melihat rivalnya. Kagami yang duduk di hadapannya kini mengunyah wortel— entah sejak kapan, Aomine juga baru sadar. Di piring Kagami hanya terdapat beberapa buah wortel dan sayuran hijau yang belum tersentuh, bukan kare seperti yang ia makan.

"Kau yakin hanya memakan sayuran itu?"

 _Munch_ — "Uhm? Entahlah. Rasanya sangat enak, _pyon_ ,"

' _Lama-lama ia semakin mirip dengan kelinci salju.'_

" _Na_ , Kagami, sebenarnya kau kenapa bisa menjadi seperti itu?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu segera, melainkan ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan dua buah wortel yang ia genggam. Pipinya yang bundar itu bergerak naik turun selagi ia makan. Matanya berbinar setiap kali ia menggigit benda berwarna jingga itu. Ah, benar juga, wortel mengingatkannya pada salah satu pemain Shuutoku.

Ketika wortel di tangannya habis, ia mulai berbicara. " _Etto…"_ Kagami menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, pandangannya mengarah ke atas, sekaran menerawang. "Waktu itu aku sedang berada di laboratorim kimia untuk mengumpulkan tugas kepada guruku, tetapi kemudian kakiku tidak sengaja menyenggol salah satu meja. Dua tabung reaksi jatuh, lalu aku tidak sadarkan diri. Seingatku begitu, _pyon_ ,"

"Dengan kata lain, kau menghirup zat yang terbentuk dari dua cairan yang bereaksi itu, lalu kau keracunan. Dan akibatnya seperti ini,"

"Ao- _pyon_ , kau pintar juga ya terkadang,"

"Enak saja! Aku memang pintar. Setidaknya aku lebih pintar dibanding otakmu yang bodoh itu,"

"Apa kau bilang, _pyon_?! Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu dari mulutmu!" Kagami melempar salah satu wortel di piringnya tepat ke kepala Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melempar ini, _baka usagi_!" Aomine balik melempar Kagami dengan remote TV.

"Aw! Sakit tahu, Aho- _pyon_!" ia berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah baju Aomine. Kepalan tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul tulang rahang pemuda di hadapannya. Tetapi tepat sebelum hal itu terjadi, Aomine menghindar lalu menahan kepalan tangan Kagami.

"Ha! Kena kau!" serunya ketika ia berhasil menahan kedua tangan Kagami. Tidak hanya itu, cengkeramannya semakin menguat setiap kali Kagami melakukan perlawanan.

Kagami terlihat kesulitan membebaskan tangannya. Tetapi ketika tangan kanannya berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Aomine, rupanya ia tidak sadar mengambil satu langkah mundur dan menginjak wortel yang tergeletak di lantai— wortel yang tadi ia lemparkan. Yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah kepala bagian belakangnya membentur lantai dengan cukup keras.

" _Itte_ …"

Namun ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempatnya, Aomine berada di atasnya, seperti menahannya untuk berubah dari posisi itu. Mungkin kalau Kagami menaikkan kepalanya sedikit lagi, bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kagami _blushing_ bukan main. Ia masih belum siap _first kiss_ -nya— selain dengan Alex, tentu saja, diambil oleh pemuda _ganguro_ di hadapannya ini. Ia bahkan berpikir lebih baik Tatsuya yang sebagai kakak-kakakannya saja yang menciumnya dibanding orang dakian ini.

Tangan Aomine mengunci pergerakan Kagami dengan berada di kedua sisi kepalanya— tangan kirinya masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kagami. Salah satu lutut Aomine berada di antara paha Kagami. Tubuh Aomine yang besar menghalangi cahaya lampu di ruangan itu dari pandangan sang _redhead_.

 _Crimson_ bertemu _navy blue_ .

Entah sudah semerah apa wajah Kagami saat ini. Mereka sudah bertahan di posisi itu lebih dari satu menit. Memalukan, bukan?

"Kagami," suara baritone itu mengembalikan Kagami dari pikirannya. Namun sebelum ia menjawabnya, ia menyadari pintu _apartment_ -nya dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Dai-chan, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Keduanya mematung. 

* * *

_**See you next chapter!**_

* * *

 **Author's note** : Saya…lelah. Ngebut bikin fanfic, ngerjain tugas liburan dari sekolah yang banyaknya bukan main, sibuk nyiapin persiapan lebaran juga *K.O*. Tapi tak apa lah, demi kebahagiaan reader-tachi saya rela *menitikan air mata buaya*

Saran dan kritik melalui _**review**_ atau pun _**PM**_ saya terima dengan lapang dada


	3. Day One in the Evening

_Crimson_ bertemu _navy blue._

Entah sudah semerah apa wajah Kagami saat ini. Mereka sudah bertahan di posisi itu lebih dari satu menit. Memalukan, bukan?

"Kagami," suara _baritone_ itu mengembalikan Kagami dari alam bawah sadarnya. Namun sebelum ia menjawab, ia menyadari pintu _apartment_ -nya dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Dai- _chan_ , apa kau ada di dalam?"

Keduanya mematung.

* * *

 **.**

 **Salahkan Guru Baru Itu, Pyon!**

 **Chapter 3 : Day One in the Evening**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

* * *

"KYAAAA! Dai- _chan_ menjauhlah dari Kagamin!"

Suara itu memenuhi seluruh isi _apartment_. Sungguh sangat memekakan telinga. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini ia melihat teman sepermainannya sejak ia kecil, yang ia asumsikan bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang pecinta wanita berdada seukuran balon ulangtahun anak-anak, kini sedang menindihi _rival_ tim basket sekolahnya, yang kenyataannya adalah sesama lelaki, dengan beberapa inchi yang memisahkan wajah keduanya dan nafas memburu dari pemuda _dim_ itu.

Aomine berdecak.

' _Dasar wanita merepotkan,'_ pikir Aomine. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu berguling ke samping, menjauh dari pemuda beralis cabang yang masih terdiam kaku untuk beberapa saat yang kemudian kembali duduk di _kotatsu_.

" _Mou_ , Dai- _chan_ kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau—"

Tepat saat Aomine sepenuhnya menjauh, Momoi melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu —namun imut— di atas kepala Kagami.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Momoi untuk memproses semuanya.

Kagami yang masih memakai seragam Seirin dibalut jaket serta apron berwarna orange pudar terduduk di _kotatsu_. Pipinya memerah, matanya tertuju ke pangkuannya, sedang jemari tangannya meremas apron yang dipakainya.

Dan jangan lupakan hal yang terpenting.

Kedua telinga kelinci salju barunya yang bertengger manis di atas puncak kepala merah itu.

Hanya satu kata yang muncul di kepala Momoi.

" _KYUUUUTOOOO_ ~!"

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Momoi mengambil ponsel berwarna merah muda yang ada di tasnya dan segera membuka fitur kamera. Ibu jarinya berkali-kali memencet tombol _capture_ dengan brutal. Entah mengapa matanya berubah menjadi lopelope seperti ketika ia melihat 'Tetsu- _kun'_ nya. Sejumlah foto dengan pose berbeda di setiap fotonya berhasil ia dapatkan, seperti Kagami yang menunduk, Kagami mulai mengangkat kepala, Kagami melihat ke arah kamera dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan wajah semerah kepiting rebus (mulut tetap sedikit terbuka), dan yang terakhir, Kagami yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"O-oi! Momoi, berhentilah mengambil gambar Kagami. Lihatlah, Kagami seperti anak kecil yang ingin menangis sekarang,"

"A-apa?! Aku tidak menangis, _Aho pyon_!" Ia menggertakkan giginya pada Aomine.

Aomine membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau ya, _Aho pyon_!" Kagami menjambak rambut biru cepak itu.

"Aduduh! LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU!"

"Salah sendiri mengejekku _pyon_ ,"

"Kau cengeng!"

"Pyon bodoh!"

"Lebih baik bodoh daripada idiot,"

"Mesum _pyon_ ,"

"Memangnya kalau aku mesum adalah kesalahanku sementara kau sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol betapa mani— Umm,"

"Apa _pyon_?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa,"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, _Aho pyon_!"

"Bukan apa-apa, _Baka_ gami!"

" _Maa ma_ , hentikanlah kalian berdua," lerai Momoi. "Kagamin, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan telinga tambahanmu itu?"

Kedua lelaki bodoh itu menghentikan perdebatannya dengan terpaksa.

Ketiganya kini duduk di _kotatsu_. Aomine di sebelah Momoi, sedangkan Kagami berada di seberang mereka.

Kagami berdehem.

"Ini semua dimulai ketika—"

* * *

Ia baru saja mengunci pintu _gym_ di depannya. Kunci berwarna perak itu kemudian ia letakkan di dalam saku celananya dan setelah ini ia akan berjalan ke ruang tata usaha. Derap langkahnya memenuhi koridor sekolah. Hanya dirinya saja yang berjalan di koridor itu. Warna langit telah berganti menjadi ungu. Ia beberapa kali melewati ruangan ekskul yang masih beraktivitas seperti ekskul drama, ekskul _bridge_ , dan ekskul sastra.

Setelah menaruh kunci di ruang tata usaha, ia mengucapkan salam pada guru yang berkutat di ruang itu dan segera mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan sekolah, berjalan menuju rumahnya. Setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya melalui kedua belah bibirnya yang kering, sekumpulan uap putih mengudara sebelum sepersekian detik kemudian hilang. Matanya menerawang langit di atasnya, memikirkan tugas apa saja yang harus ia selesaikan ketika nanti ia sampai di rumah. Meskipun ia sudah memakai mantel tebal, tetap saja rendahnya temperatur udara musim dingin berhasil menerobos masuk dan menusuk tulangnya sehingga ia harus berkali-kali merapatkan mantelnya dan menenggelamkan tangannya di balik saku mantel.

Jalanan begitu indah dihiasi berbagai macam hiasan bertemakan natal. Toko-toko suvenir di pinggir jalan menjual pernak-pernik natal dengan jenis yang bervariasi menarik perhatian banyak turis. Banyak toko-toko cokelat dan permen juga mengadakan promo ini itu.

Ia kini berhenti di depan _zebra cross_ bersama pejalan kaki lain yang ingin menyeberang pula. Menunggu barang beberapa menit sebelum lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki yang awalnya berwarna merah berubah menjadi warna hijau, pertanda para pejalan kaki aman untuk menyeberangi jalan raya. Namun ketika lampu tersebut berubah warna, ia harus menghentikan kakinya melangkah karena ia baru saja mendengar dering ponselnya di tas. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas nada dering itu ia gunakan untuk menandakan _e-mail_ masuk. Seseorang di belakangnya menggerutu karena ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

Dengan menghaturkan sejumlah permintaan maaf pada pria yang menggerutu tersebut, ia mundur beberapa langkah. Ia pun mengambil ponsel di tasnya, mengecek _e-mail_ dari siapa yang ia dapatkan.

 **From : Momoi-san**

 **To : me, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun**

 **Subject : USA KAGAMIN SANGATLAH KAWAII!**

 **Hei hei, lihatlah apa yang terjadi dengan Kagamin, telinga kelinci tumbuh di kepalanya. Kawaii~!** **(● ∀ )**

 **Attachment : Image (37 KB), Image (36 KB), Image (36 KB), Image (34 KB), Image (40 KB)**

Setelah pria bersurai _baby blue_ ini mengunduh semua gambar yang terlampir di _e-mail_ tersebut, ia hampir berjingkrak-jingkrak ria jika ia tidak ingat bahwa jati dirinya adalah seorang _kuudere_. Gambar-gambar tersebut adalah foto Kagami yang terduduk manis di _kotatsu_ dengan telinga kelinci berwarna putih.

Dalam hatinya ia menjerit _fanboying_.

' _Aku tahu Kagami-kun mempunyai potensi sangat besar terpendam dalam dirinya. Kukuku~',_ ia menyembunyikan senyum simpulnya di balik syal hijau tua yang melilit leher dan sebagian wajahnya.

Tak menunggu lagi, ia langsung menggerakkan jarinya membalas _e-mail_ dari mantan manager tim basketnya itu.

 **From : me**

 **To : Momoi-san**

 **Subject : Re USA KAGAMIN SANGATLAH KAWAII!**

 **Aku akan segera ke sana secepatnya.**

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari tersedih baginya karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi _senpaitachi_ untuk berlatih bersama mereka, karena setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi latihan bersama senior tahun ketiga, hanya latihan bersama para junior. Bahkan beberapa saat yang lalu, Kasamatsu mengumumkan siapa yang akan menggantikan dirinya sebagai kapten tim basket Kaijo.

Tetes demi tetes air mata menuruni pipi porselainnya. Moriyama beberapa kali menepuk pundaknya, berusaha untuk menenangkan _kouhai_ -nya.

"Berhentilah menangis bodoh!" teriak Kasamatsu.

Satu tinjuan berhasil didaratkan di pinggang adik kelasnya itu.

" _Itte! Mou, senpai_ , jahat sekali _ssu_ ," air mata semakin deras mengucur dari mata emasnya. Namun kali ini hanyalah air mata buaya.

Telapak tangan hangat mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, Kise. Lagipula kau akan tetap menjadi _ace_ terbaik kami," ujar Kasamatsu.

Kise tertegun mendengarnya. Sangat jarang sekali _senpai-_ nya yang satu ini menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, " _Senpai_ …"

Sedetik kemudian seisi _gym_ berteriak "Aawww~"

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA ATAU AKAN KULIPATGANDAKAN PORSI LATIHAN KALIAN SELAMA SEMINGGU!"

"Uh, tapi Kasamatsu, kau kan bukan kapten lagi," ujar Moriyama.

Kasamatsu _sweatdrop_.

"Benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu, kapten silakan membubarkan latihan kali ini,"

Hayakawa terkesiap, " _H-hai, senpai!_ Ka(r)ian semua, (r)atihan dibuba(l)kan! Ke(l)ja bagus!"

" _HAI!_ "

Semua pemain kini menuju ke ruang bilas. Membasuh semua keringat yang menempel di badan mereka dan menyegarkan badan mereka sejenak setelah hari yang panjang. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka dapat mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam dan kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Satu persatu mulai berpamitan pulang, begitu pula dengan Kasamatsu dan Kise. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan Kise terus mengoceh tentang entah-apa-itu sedang Kasamatsu hanya menanggapinya dengan jitakan atau pukulan, atau bahkan hanya gumaman.

" _Senpai_ , setelah lulus SMA ini kau mau kuliah dimana?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan studiku di Tokyo dan mengambil jurusan matematika,"

Mata emas itu bersinar, " _Sugoi senpai_ , aku bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai bagus di matematika,"

Kasamatsu tertawa pelan.

 _Tring!_

"Ah, ponselku berbunyi," ujar Kise. Ia merogoh ponsel hitam berlogo apel keluaran terbarunya di saku mantel berbulu yang ia gunakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kasamatsu.

Kise menggeleng. Matanya melihat notifikasi _e-mail_ masuk dari mantan manager tim basketnya semasa SMP. Ia membaca isi pesan itu dalam hati dan mengunduh semua lampiran yang ada.

"GUAKH!" Kise jatuh terduduk dengan alaynya.

Tangannya memegang ponsel dengan gemetar, sedang satu tangannya lagi menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"O-oi, Kise! _Daijobu ka?_ "

Kise kembali berdiri, " _Senpai_ …"

Kasamatsu mulai ketakutan bila _kouhai-_ nya ini kerasukan seperti di film-film horror Hollywood yang sering ditonton ibunya. Menurutnya film-film tersebut tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk yang tak kasat mata bisa menunjukkan kekuatan-kekuatan yang mengerikan seperti itu.

"Lihatlah ini, _Senpai_! Kagami _cchi_ sangat imut dengan telinga kelinci seperti ini!"

Seketika Kasamatsu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau juniornya ini kerasukan makhluk astral. Matanya lalu tertuju pada layar ponsel Kise yang ditujukan padanya. Kise menunjukkan beberapa foto Kagami dengan—

"Tunggu, apakah itu telinga kelinci salju?"

"YA! SANGAT LUCU KAN?!"

"Bukan bodoh! Tidakkah kau menilai ini sebagai fenomena aneh? Bagaimana bisa seorang Kagami menumbuhkan telinga hewan di atas kepalanya?" Kasamatsu memijat pelipisnya.

Padahal dalam hatinya, ia pun mengakui kalau Kagami seribu persen jauh lebih imut dengan kedua telinga putih itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh mengakui bahwa Kagami manis.

 **From : me**

 **To : Momocchi**

 **Subject : Re USA KAGAMIN SANGATLAH KAWAII!**

 **APAKAH ITU TELINGA SUNGGUHAN?! Aku tidak pernah mengira Kagami** _ **cchi**_ **akan seimut itu** **ლ** **ζ*** **ε** ***ζ** **ლ Tolong katakan pada Kagami** **cchi** **aku akan ke Tokyo besok o(*ω*)o**

* * *

Ah, menyesap sup kacang merah hangat di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini memang sangatlah nikmat. Apalagi ditemani dengan boneka karet Niffler yang ia yakini sebagai _lucky charm_ -nya hari ini. Dari majalah yang ia baca pagi tadi, disebutkan bahwa Cancer menduduki peringkat teratas zodiak yang beruntung pada hari ini, sedangkan yang terendah adalah Leo.

Hmm, benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kagami dari Seirin memiliki zodiak Leo.

' _Dia seharusnya membawa lucky charm bila ingin hidupnya selamat,'_

" _Irasshaimase!_ " ujar paman pemilik kedai.

Midorima menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

' _Takao?'_

Dilihatnya pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, membersihkan rambutnya dari butiran salju yang menempel. Pipinya bersemu karena pengaruh suhu yang dingin. Ia melepas sarung tangan berwarna hitamnya dan ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tertuju pada satu-satunya orang yang memiliki warna rambut nyentrik di kedai itu.

"Shin- _chan_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, Takao. Dan lagi, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan memanggilku seperti itu _nanodayo_ ,"

" _Maa ma_ , aku tidak mengikutimu, Shin- _chan_. Lagipula kita hanyalah dua orang yang tidak seharusnya bertemu di sini namun kita pada akhirnya bertemu," matanya mengerling pada Midorima.

"Najis," Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Paman, aku pesan _kimchi_ satu porsi!" Takao menyebutkan pesanannya lalu duduk di sebelah Midorima.

" _Osu!_ " balas paman pemilik kedai.

Iris _onyx_ -nya menangkap boneka karet yang sedari tadi dipegang rekan setim basketnya.

"Niffler? Pfft—hahahaha! Konyol sekali,"

Si kepala hijau memicingkan matanya pada Takao, " _Urusai!_ Boneka karet Niffler adalah _lucky charm_ -ku hari ini,"

"Tetap saja itu konyol. Hahahaha!" ia masih terkikik.

 _Beep beep_

Menyadari adanya getaran serta bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh ponselnya, jemari yang dibalut perban itu masuk ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya dan ketika ia melihat _notification_ adanya _e-mail_ masuk, ia segera memencet tombol _open_.

"Wah, dari Momoi- _san_ , ya? Coba lihat gambar apa itu yang dikirimkannya," entah sejak kapan Takao berada di belakang pundaknya.

Selagi menunggu selesai mengunduh semua gambarnya, ia kembali menyendok sesuap sup kacang merah di hadapannya.

 _Download complete!_

"UHUK!" hampir saja ia terdesak supnya ketika ia melihat gambar-gambar itu.

" _Ara_ , Kagami sangat imut sekali. Bukankah begitu, Shin- _chan_?"

"...aneh _nanodayo,_ "

"Padahal pipimu memerah,"

" _Urusai!_ Ini karena cuacanya sedang dingin, bodoh,"

' _Ck, dasar tsundere'_

 **From : me**

 **To : Momoi**

 **Subject : Re USA KAGAMIN SANGATLAH KAWAII!**

 **Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan secara biologisnya, nanodayo.**

* * *

"Apakah itu rasa keluaran terbaru? Rasa _marshmallow_ , eh?"

"Uhm, Muro- _chin_ mau mencobanya?" pria _gigantic_ itu menyodorkan satu bungkus _snack_ -nya.

"Ahaha, tidak usah," ia tertawa ringan, matanya menutup, membentuk bulan sabit.

Banyak terdengar bisikan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya tentang mereka. Meskipun begitu, mereka tak ambil pusing. Mereka sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang kemana pun mereka pergi. Yang satu diperhatikan karena memiliki tinggi badan yang tak biasa dimiliki orang Asia ditambah warna rambut yang sangat ngejreng serta ia selalu membawa banyak sekali makanan ringan di tangannya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi diperhatikan karena ketampanannya. Bahkan wanita yang memperhatikannya tak pandang usia, mulai dari bocah paud hingga wanita tua renta.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di stasiun itu selama setengah jam. Nampaknya kereta yang akan mereka naiki memiliki sedikit kendala. Berkali-kali Himuro mengecek jam tangan _sport digital_ yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya namun rasanya waktu tidak bergerak. Sedangkan Murasakibara terus memakan _snack_ -nya sambil berdiri santai. Ia bahkan sudah bolak-balik ke _minimarket_ yang terletak di stasiun itu sebanyak dua kali.

Di tengah kunyahannya, ia terusik dengan ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ia kemudian mengecek ponselnya.

Himuro merasakan sesuatu yang besar menyenggol pundaknya, ia menoleh. "Muro- _chin_ , adikmu,"

Adalah rekan setimnya yang menyenggol pundaknya tadi— Murasakibara Atsushi, ia menunjukkan layar _handphone_ -nya di hadapan Himuro. Terpampang dengan jelas adik nonbiologisnya, Kagami, memiliki telinga kelinci di atas kepalanya yang menurutnya sangat...cocok untuk Kagami. Namun juga terbesit rasa khawatir di dalam hatinya.

"Tumbuh telinga kelinci? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?!"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu saja.

"Katakan pada Momoi- _san_ kita akan ke Tokyo akhir pekan ini,"

Dapat ia dengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Murasakibara seperti, "Baiklah,"

 **From : me**

 **To : Sa-chin**

 **Subject : Re USA KAGAMIN SANGATLAH KAWAII!**

 **aku dan muro-chin akan ke tokyo pada akhir pekan**

Selama lima belas menit ke depan Murasakibara terus-terusan mendengarkan perkataan Himuro tentang bagaimana khawatirnya ia terhadap keadaan Kagami saat ini dan kekesalan Himuro terhadap orang yang telah membuat Kagami seperti sekarang. Ah, _brother complex_.

* * *

Ruangan luas bercorak Eropa kuno berlantaikan marmer putih gading yang sebagian dilapisi dengan karpet import berwarna merah marun tersebut terasa sangat sepi. Bahkan dalam _mansion_ yang sangat besar tersebut hanya diisi oleh beberapa _maid_ dan anak pemilik _mansion_ tersebut.

Sebut saja namanya Akashi.

Ia kini sedang memainkan Rondo Capriccioso Op.28 dengan violinnya. Ia memainkannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Kedua mata _heterochrome_ -nya terpejam menikmati setiap nada yang ia buat. Ia telah berlatih violin sejak usia dini sehingga tentunya ia kini sangat mahir memainkannya. Sesekali matanya terbuka, melihat foto ibunya yang terpajang di atas perapian. Teringat akan masa lalunya yang sering bermain violin sementara ibunya mengiringinya dengan piano.

Jujur saja, ia merindukan sosok ibunya.

Ketika ia mengakhiri permainannya, nafasnya menderu, frekuensi detak jantungnya meningkat, namun ekspresinya tetap menunjukkan ketenangan dan matanya masih tertutup. Keheningan di _mansion_ itu semakin menjadi karena tak ada lagi musik yang bermain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dapat ia tebak kalau itu adalah pelayannya. Kelopak matanya kembali menunjukkan wujud iris merah dan kuningnya.

"Akashi- _sama_ , ponsel Anda berdering beberapa menit yang lalu," pelayan itu bernama Akio, pelayan kepercayaan Akashi. Ia berperawakan tinggi, tua karena bisa dilihat dari rambutnya yang telah memutih semua, dan kurus. Ia mengurus Akashi sejak kecil dan ia yang paling lama dipekerjakan di keluarga Akashi di antara pelayan-pelayan lainnya. Oleh karena itu, ia tahu betul karakter yang dimiliki setiap anggota keluarga ini.

Akashi menerima ponsel yang disodorkan Akio dan menyerahkan violinnya, menyuruh Akio merapikannya.

Ia membaca _e-mail_ yang didapatkannya dalam hati.

Mata heterochrome-nya berkilat.

' _Menarik',_ pikirnya

"Akio,"

"Ya, Akashi-sama?"

"Atur ulang jadwalku di hari Sabtu karena aku harus ke Tokyo di pagi harinya dan pesankan satu tiket Shinkansen kelas bisnis VVIP untukku,"

"Akan saya lakukan, Akashi-sama. Saya permisi,"

* * *

"Hoo, jadi begitu ceritanya," kata Momoi.

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama. Ketiganya hening, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi fenomena aneh yang dialami Kagami ini. Namun di tengah keheningan yang tercipta di antara ketiga orang dengan warna kepala yang berbeda itu, tiba-tiba Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh telinga kelincinya.

"Tidak kusangka ini nyata,"

"KUROKO _PYON_?!" / "TETSU?!" / "Tetsu- _kun_!"

" _Domo,_ " / "Woof!"

"Sejak kapan kau dan Nigou ada di sini, hah _pyon_?!" Kagami naik pitam. Ia mundur beberapa meter, menjauh dari Nigou. Sungguh, suara ' _pyon pyon'_ yang dikeluarkannya membuat dirinya menjadi tidak keren lagi.

Tapi kamu malah jadi tambah _adorkable_ kok, Kagami.

"Baru saja. Jahat sekali Kagami- _kun_ , Nigou selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi,"

"Woof!"

"Lucunya~" kata Momoi. Perkataan itu ia tujukan pada Kuroko lebih tepatnya, bukan Nigou.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu _pyon_?"

"Sudah, namun tidak ada yang merespon, jadi aku langsung masuk saja,"

" _Pyon pyon_ ," Kagami memijat pelipisnya.

Entah sejak kapan Momoi meloncat dari tempatnya dan kemudian memeluk Kuroko erat yang kemudian dibalas oleh Kuroko, "Momoi- _san_ , sesak,"

"Oh, Kagami- _kun,_ "

Kagami mengangkat alis, "Pyon?"

"Aku telah mem- _forward_ _e-mail_ dari Momoi- _san_ pada semua anggota tim basket kita. Mungkin mereka akan sampai di sini dalam waktu dekat,"

"Ha?—"

 _Ting tong!_

Tanpa dipersilakan masuk oleh yang punya rumah, sekumpulan pemain basket Seirin masuk ke dalam _apartment_ milik _ace_ mereka.

"O-oi, siapa yang mempersilakan kalian masuk _pyon_?!"

" _Maa_ , Kagami, kami mengkhawatirkanmu sebagai rekan setim basket," balas Koganei, pria bermulut kucing. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya beberapa kali selagi tertawa pelan.

Kini semua orang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, untung saja _apartment_ -nya luas.

" _Ma ttaku_ , apakah level kebodohanmu bertambah sehingga kau membuat kondisimu sendiri menjadi seperti ini, Kagami?" ujar sang kapten tim, Hyuuga.

"Ahaha, Hyuuga, kau tidak perlu menjadi sekejam itu. Kagami baik-baik saja. Ia hanya memiliki telinga baru," ujar Tsuchida.

"Kau sama saja kejamnya, Tsuchida- _senpai_. Memiliki sesuatu yang tidak normal muncul secara tiba-tiba di tubuhmu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah," timpal Furihata.

"..."

"Kata Mitobe, ini buah-buahan segar untukmu, Kagami," ujar Koganei yang dipercaya sebagai pawangnya Mitobe.

"Ah, terima kasih, Mitobe- _senpai pyon_ ,"

" _Tottemo kawaii~_ Kagami-kun mengatakan _pyon pyon_ seperti itu," ujar Furihata.

"Kagami- _kun_ , bisakah kau mengatakan 'Ada pesan untukmu Kuroko _pyon_ '?" pinta Kuroko pada Kagami.

"Eh? Etto...ada pesan untukmu Kuroko _pyon,"_

 _Ada pesan untukmu Kuroko pyon_

 _Ada pesan untukmu Kuroko pyon_

" _Yosh_ , aku berhasil merekamnya, akan kujadikan itu sebagai _ringtone_ pesanku. Terima kasih, Kagami- _kun_ ," Kuroko menahan _nosebleeding._

"O-oi, Kuroko hapus itu sekarang juga _pyon_!"

Dasar Kagami bodoh. Masa tidak tahu motif yang dimiliki Kuroko dari awal.

Semuanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kagami.

"Aku menyukai inchi demi inchi telinga kelinci Kagami _cchi_ ," ujar Izuki, ia juga meniru _ace_ tim Kaijo dengan memanggil Kagami _cchi_ hanya untuk mempercantik _jokes_ -nya saat itu.

"Hentikanlah leluconmu itu, _senpai_ ," balas Kawahara.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kagami. Tapi bagaimana itu dapat terjadi?" kata Fukuda.

Kagami mendesah. Setelah mengambil nafas, ia kemudian mengulang kembali cerita yang menurutnya tragis tersebut dari awal dan sedetail mungkin. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu duduk mendengarkan dengan seksama. Seperti cucu-cucu yang mendengarkan _bedtime story_ dari nenek tercinta. Meski cerita tersebut terdengar ganjil dan tidak masuk akal seperti di film-film _sci-fi_ , namun mereka tetap mendengarkan cerita tersebut sampai tuntas.

"—begitu ceritanya," usai Kagami bercerita panjang lebar.

"Tapi _Baka_ gami, bagaimana besok kau bisa bersekolah bila kau memiliki telinga itu?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aomine ada benarnya. Ia bahkan sampai detik ini belum memikirkan hal tersebut. Seisi ruangan ikut bingung memikirkannya.

" _Minna_! Aku dan Momoi telah membuatkan kalian jus protein agar kondisi tubuh kalian tetap terjaga, terutama untukmu, Kagami. Ayo diminum!" ujar Riko ceria.

Oh, tidak.

* * *

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

* * *

 **Author's note** : Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga ya saya nganggurin fanfic-fanfic saya *ditimpuk*. Maafkan saya, ini tahun terakhir saya di SMA, jadi semakin banyak tugas yang harus saya kerjakan, akhirnya saya hiatus lama banget *nangis gegulingan* *dalem hati teriak belom siap kuliah*

Anyway, jangan sungkan-sungkan _**review**_ atau _**PM**_ saya yah. Biar saya semangat ngelanjutin nih fanfic hehe ^^

Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
